Ten'nou kuraingu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Las barreras caen, desfragmentándose, dejando correr al viento a una velocidad lenta que apenas si se lleva el aliento pesado que a Mibuchi no permite respirar. Y al hombre que le ha arrebatado la oportunidad de consolar a un rey que no llora ya más.


黒子のバスケle pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**T**en'nou** k**_uraing_**u**

**A**_om_ine _D_a**i**_k_i**.**

* * *

Existe una tristeza apabullante en el aire. Una melancolía sofocante que le oprime hasta estrangularle la garganta. La respiración se apaga y un maremoto que haciende desde su vientre hasta la faringe se detiene. La opresión dentro del largo cuello la retiene y Akashi siente que la muerte y esta situación se parecen. Ha perdido por vez primera, las acciones hechas, las decisiones tomadas y los planes armados no lo han guiado a la victoria sino a un camino de burlas y derrotas. Se siente extraño, pésimo pero aún en el interior de ese catatónico estado existe un sentimiento parecido a lo que años atrás había perdido.

Por ello cada vez que los abrumadores sentimientos arrastrados por el derrumbe de su tiranía llegan hasta su pecho, la libertad ganada —tras su imperfecto desempeño— lo ata a la vida y a este mundo que le ha devuelto la sonrisa.

A unos metros Mibuchi le observa en completo silencio. Hay algo en su nueva figura que lo tiene abstraído. Le encuentra ajeno, curioso, que el tirano pueda lucir como un niño indefenso. El porte derecho, altivo está presente, pero Akashi ya no posee más ese aire dictador pero sí uno semejante, parecido, al de un simple emperador. Reo siente que puede seguir amándolo, ahora más que nunca. Que la fragilidad mostrada y que ahora impulsa a Seijuurou a permanecer de pie en una postura elegante y solemne hacen de este algo encantadoramente adorable. Un deseo de tocarlo llega, semejante al de un adulto debilitado por el sufrir de un niño. Y por segundos Reo se siente indigno. Sin embargo antes de poder acercarse una onda apabullante lo detiene. De momento no comprende de donde viene ni tampoco alcanza a apreciar diligente la figura magistral que lo logra rebasar.

La pesada presencia que agresiva, salvaje y magistral se hace presente, lo somete rápidamente con sus poderosas cadenas. Inmovilizándolo sin oportunidad de queja alguna.

La figura se acerca y la hostilidad que genera agrava el ambiente doloso en el que se envuelve ahora ese niño de cabellos rojos.

"Así que también Akashi_-sama_ se esconde en lugares como este para que nadie lo vea llorar"

La voz se iza prepotente. Su modulación es torva, sarcástica e inclemente. Parecida a la que solía emplear Akashi, pero con claras distinciones. Ésta no lleva un aire elegante ni crudamente cortés. Por el contrario, es áspero, bestial, salvaje y animal. Reo quiere acercarse, pero no puede, la presencia lo somete, y Seijuurou no tiene intenciones de alejarse, está tan sumido en su aflicción que inhumana lo corroe.

"Dime mocoso engreído, ¿qué se siente perder?"

El sujeto no es piadoso, en lo absoluto. La boca torcida, las cejas tensas y el ceño fruncido que se agrega a la postura desobediente, dominante, lo empeora todo. Pero mientras Mibuchi se rinde a las ataduras que ese hombre le ha puesto, Seijuurou recibe firme las atroces interrogantes que de ese hombre nacen.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no crees que es ésta una forma inapropiada de saludar?"

Devolviéndose hacia él. Manteniendo una sonrisa devastadora, que aflora en sus finas curvas la fragilidad e inocencia que de Akashi han despertado ahora que Kuroko lo ha derrotado.

"No recuerdo haber tenido a mi cargo una niñita sentimental a la que le importara mi manera de saludar"

Tres, dos, no puede contarlos, porque da la impresión de que en ningún instante se ha movido. Y Mibuchi ya no sabe quien se acercó a quien o si es que alguna vez estuvieron separados.

"Nijimura_-san_"

Shuuzou saca la mano izquierda de los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo para retener con la yema de los dedos las lágrimas que corren sin quererlo por las mejillas pálidas de Seijuurou. Un capricho, porque eso es, hacen que el ex capitán de Teikou vierta la humedad de sus falanges sobre los labios rojos de Akashi. Éste no reniega ni se aparta, permite que Nijimura haga lo que le da la gana. El fuego helado que ondea en la mirada de Shuuzou vaga atento y en absoluto silencio sobre las líneas delicadas que configuran la boca de su kouhai. Hay algo en ellas que le agrada, más sin embargo no lo externa, y Akashi que le mira de igual forma lo decifra sin la necesidad de oír palabras.

Hay una conexión eléctrica, brutal, que paraliza al tiempo. Sometiendo un fragmento del universo a un torbellino monstruoso, caracterizado por vientos violentos que doblan el temple e hincan al mundo con solo moverse. Mibuchi siente los altos muros cercar a Sei y a ese hombre que no es otro que el capitán del equipo más poderoso que años atrás gobernara el baloncesto. Ya no le sorprende el hecho de que Akashi no se sienta ofendido, ni que muestre el poderío que se le ha ido.

Dentro del reconocimiento que llevan a cabo uno del otro, Seijuurou cierra los ojos, dejando que las gotas saladas al final de sus largas y negras pestañas se pierdan en el dorso de esa mano que le toca, para decirlo calmo, sin perder la compostura.

"Es cruel"

Nijimura no aparta la vista de la boca que le habla y se mueve contra la punta de sus dedos. Sabe a qué se refiere ese niño malcriado, por lo que contesta ya en un tono más grato pero con esa aspereza que lleva su carácter poco apacible.

"Aprenderás de esto"

Lo asegura, sabe que es eso, porque no hay nada de lo dicho que suene a suposiciones. Además, Seijuurou entiende que de Nijimura no pueden venir conjeturas si no hechos. Verdades que existen, y que conoce gracias a las experiencias que él mismo ha vivido en los tiempos que no fueron de ambos.

"¿Dejará pronto de doler?"

Akashi ladea ligeramente la cabeza, buscando con ese gesto frotar los labios con el índice de Shuuzou que no deja de mimarlo.

"Eso dependerá de ti"

Nijimura cambia la posición de los dedos, posando el pulgar contra la boca que se cierra en un beso en torno a su dígito. Es una caricia que Akashi le otorga generoso, con el ánimo mucho más repuesto, pero que no afecta en lo absoluto el carácter distante e indistinto de Shuuzou que lento aparta la mano, satisfecho por el cumplimiento de quien alguna vez llevase el título que fuese suyo.

"¿Vendrás la próxima vez?"

Akashi habla de un futuro no tan distante, en el que seguramente apostará todo por aquella victoria que parecía pertenecerle por simple derecho de nacimiento.

"Lo dudo. América no está a la vuelta de la esquina"

Shuuzou se aparta, está vez es así, Reo lo atestigua. Akashi comprende que el tiempo, el tiempo de ambos, se ha terminado. Pero que el dolor que se plasma reacio se ha transmutado a uno más terrible y espantoso.

"Un tablero de shogi tallado en ébano sería un buen presente"

Sin embargo la sonrisa, elegante, refinada y madura le arrebatan la debilidad mostrada desde que la final se acabara.

"Tch, olvídalo mocoso"

No es una despedida, es un _hasta pronto_ con un toque malicioso, torcido pero agradable que Akashi reconoce en ese hombre que lo guiara durante los momentos en que todo brillaba, y su gusto por el baloncesto era tan puro como el amor que aún en sus adentros llamea cada vez que el nombre de Nijimura Shuuzou golpea sus pensamientos.

Las barreras caen, desfragmentándose, dejando correr al viento a una velocidad lenta que apenas si se lleva el aliento pesado que a Mibuchi no permite respirar. Y al hombre que le ha arrebatado la oportunidad de consolar a un rey que no llora ya más.

* * *

**N/A **Qué raro salió esto. Blegh.


End file.
